Lab Rats: One Shots
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: Mostly one shots about Bree and Chase's daughter Clara. Please read 'Am I Wrong' Before you read this! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Clara's First Christmas

 **Requested By: Stardust16**

 **Plot: Clara's first Christmas.**

 **Story Word Count: 1787**

 **All Word Count: 2034**

 **Summery: It is Clara's first Christmas since she's been born, and Chase and Bree are excited, and want everything to be perfect. But from trying to get her to sleep, and her waking up from Adam blasting Taylor Swift, a day at the mall couldn't hurt right? Wrong. Trent comes by, and starts criticizing Bree and Chase openly, and then he tries to take Clara. Finally after all the Trent business, they get to have a relaxing Christmas Eve with their family. What could go wrong with that?**

 **Characters: Clara, Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo, Athena, Misty, Max, Phoebe, Thorn, Jackiline, Douglas, Davenport, Tasha, and Trent(briefly).**

 **Ages:**

 **Bree: Seventeen**

 **Chase: Eighteen**

 **Clara: A Year**

 **Adam: Twenty**

 **Leo: Fifteen**

 **Jackiline: Forty Two**

 **Douglas: Forty Five**

 **Davenport: Forty Eight**

 **Tasha: Forty Seven**

"Chase. Can you put Clara to bed while I hang up some ornaments?" Bree asks, handing a sleeping Clara to her husband. He nods, and takes Clara from Bree. He smiles at her, and quickly walks up-stairs to the nursery, and gently set Clara down in her crib. He kisses her forehead gently, and then walks back downstairs.

Bree was directing Leo where to put the stockings, Adam where to put the Christmas wreath, and Max to put the cookies in the oven. "Max!" She yells. "Stop. Eating. The. Cookie. Dough!" She yells. "Can't!" He moans. "So, good!" He yells. "I have the right mind to electrocute you," Bree says, electrifying her fingers. Max screeches, and puts the cookies in the oven quickly.

"Hey guys!" Athena said, bursting threw, the door. She saw Max and scowled. _Oh right,_ Chase thought. _They broke up._ He looked over and saw that Athena was being trailed by Misty, Thorn, Jackiline, and Phoebe, Max's new girlfriend.

"Can I turn on some music?!" Adam asks, turning on his ePod. "No! You'll wake-" Bree started, but was cut off as Adam started playing Taylor Swift's _Bad Blood._ As if on cue, Clara started crying. "Clara," she says, mostly to herself. "How can you guys not know that there is a baby in this house!" She yells over the noise before speeding upstairs.

Snowball–Chase's poodle– came rushing in from the backyard. She immediately went over to the tree, and started peeing. "Snowball no!" Chase yells, running over and grabbing his puppy, just as Bree came downstairs.

Bree sat on the couch and started rocking Clara, who was still crying. She sighed happily when Clara finally went to sleep. "Adam! Turn down the music!" She whisper yells to him. "What?" Adam asks, beginning to dance horribly with Max. Bree sighed, set Clara down gently on the couch, stomped over to Adam, and shocked him. He screeched, waking up Clara again. Chase sighs, and walks over to his daughter.

"I need a break," Bree groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And no Athena. Not to go shoot stuff," she says, glaring at Athena who was about to pipe up. Athena shrunk back quickly and sighed. She took Clara from Chase, and speeded to Tasha's room. She was trying to get away from all the noise.

"Hey, Tasha," she says, in a normal voice rocking Clara. Tasha looked up from her magazine. "What is it Bree?" She asks, closing her magazine. "Can you please take care of Clara while I go shock my brothers?" She asks. "Of course," Tasha says, holding her arms out for Clara, which Bree gently placed into them.

Bree quickly speeded back to the living room, where Adam had started a game of Christmas limbo, with Christmas decorations, and her scarfs. She face-palmed. Why must her family be so dumb. "Okay, that's enough," she says, turning off Adam's ePod, and pocketing it. "Awe! Fun-killer!" Adam yells. Bree rubbed her temples. "There is a baby in this house that is trying to sleep! So if I were you guys, I'd take all of my fun stuff outside!" She yells. "Great idea Bree!" Jackiline says, grabbing Adam by the arm, and shoving him outside, along with Chase, Athena, Max, Phoebe, Thorn, and Misty. Bree groaned and collapsed on the couch, where she fell asleep.

She awoke to Adam poking her in the face, and the others–minus Chase–giggling about it. Her eyes shot open quickly. "Very mature guys!" She says. She sits up and yawns. "Where's Clara?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "Christmas shopping with Chase," Adam answers. Bree nods and stands up. She grabs her phone, and sent Chase a quick text.

"Well. I'm going to go outside and build the worlds largest snowman, if anyone wants to join me!" Adam yelled. "Ooh me!" Leo, Max, and Thorn chorused. The four boys ran outside as Bree rolled her eyes.

"So Bree," Phoebe says, laughing at her boyfriend. "Girl day?" She asks. Bree shakes her head. "Sorry Pheebs," she says, grabbing her coat. "I don't want Chase to be humiliated whenever he can't calm Clara down," she says, as she super-speeded out, and to the mall.

She made it to the food court where Chase was sitting, with Clara beside him. And was talking to her, and Bree smiled. She walked over to him, knowing the she was going to get a few glares from some of the girls her age.

She sat down, and gave Chase a kiss on the cheek, smiling. "Is Clara behaving?" She asks. Chase nods. "Yah. She's hasn't been crying since I got here," he says smiling.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Mr. Geek and Miss. Cuteness," an all to familiar voice said. Chase groaned, and looked up to see Trent. "I thought you were banned from coming to the food court after you shoplifted half of the restaurants here," Chase says standing up. "I did," Trent says chuckling. "But there's something called disguise," Trent says, looking at Bree. "How 'bout we ditch this loser, and his ugly daughter and go get some hot coco. My treat," Trent says, smiling at Bree. "A) Chase and my daughter are not ugly and B) In your dreams asshole," she says quickly. Trent grabbed her left hand, as she turned around. "Your married?!" He screams. Then he gets a good look at Clara. He glares. "You two are to young to be married! And Bree, your supposed to be with me!" He yells. Bree stood up, and slapped Trent across the face. Surprisingly, Clara just looked at them and started to giggle.

"Come on Chase we're leaving," Bree says, picking up Clara from the stroller, and walking away from the food court. "Awe! And the wittle baby wuns away!" Trent calls to Bree who was muttering to herself: "Stay calm. Stay calm."

Bree, Chase, and Clara finally made it back to the parking lot, and Bree speeded them back to the mansion. Chase had boughten one of those _Star Shower Laser Lights_ (as seen on TV), and a couple of Christmas decorations for the inside.

Bree set Clara down, and immediately opened the door. She saw their family sitting down, watching _Christmas Nightmare._ Bree walks over to the couch and sits down. "Can't we change it?" She asks, reaching for the remote in Leo's hand. Leo holds it out of her reach. "No," he says. Bree sighs. "But what about Clara?" She whines. "Oh. Forgot about her," Leo says, hastily handing the remote to Bree. She thumps him on the head quickly, as Chase came over and sat down beside Bree.

After the movie– _How The Grinch Stole Christmas–_ Christmas Eve dinner was finally ready. Tasha carefully ladled out chicken soup, while Bree was cutting the turkey. She looked over and saw Chase using his monocular kinesis, to move Clara's toys around in circles. Clara giggled, as Chase snapped to Snowball who expertly jumped threw the hoop of toys, without knocking them down or grabbing them. Clara clapped, and giggled. "Again! Again!" She called. Bree's mouth fell on the floor, and so did Leo's, Adam's, Max's, and the others.

"Did she just?" Bree asks, out of shock. She speeds over to Clara, who was clapping. "Again! Again!" She chants. "She spoke!" Adam says, dropping his plate on the floor, and walking over. "Ooh! She has Chase's super smarts! Let's see if she has his shield also!" "No Adam!" Bree says. But Adam had already shot his lasers. Chase dived in front of Clara, and used his shield to block Clara. He turned to Jackiline and Douglas. "Can you two please disable his heat vision until Clara is old enough?!" He asks. The two sigh, as Jackiline fiddles with her ring. "We'll try," she says, as she and Douglas went downstairs.

Chase turned to Adam. "Stop being so reckless! Especially in front of my daughter!" He screeches. Bree placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Chase," she says picking up Clara who cried: "Mommy!" Bree giggled. "That's right little Clara," she says smiling. "I'm you mommy and this is you daddy," she says, and handed her to Chase. Dinner was forgotten as the whole family gathered around, and asked Clara questions.

"Clara. Can llamas scream?" Adam, asked as Bree bounced her on her knee. "I down't noe," Clara said, giggling. Chase smiles and boops Clara on the nose, making her giggle harder.

"Okay guys. I think it's time for bed," Tasha says, checking her phone. "But I wanna open presents!" Max whines. Tasha shakes her head. "No. You've got to wait till morning this year," she says. Max sighs, and gets up. He crosses his arms.

Bree laughed, as she walked up the stairs, Chase following. She opened their bedroom door, then walked to another door in the room and opened it. In it was a baby room, complete with a crib. Bree walked over to it, and put Clara inside of it. "Good night, little Clarissa," Bree says, smiling as she kisses her forehead. "Nwight nwight mommy. Nwight nwight daddy," Clara said, as she closed her eyes. "Night Clara," Chase says, smiling, as he got in the bed and under the covers. "Good night, Bree," he says, giving Breezy a kiss on the lips, and turned over. "Night Chasey," Bree says, as she felt Chase's strong arms envelope her I'm a hug and pull her closer to his chest.

That morning, Bree, Chase, and Clara were awoken by Max, who was shouting from downstairs. Bree got up and walked over to the nursery and picked Clara up. She smiled at her baby, and began walking to the stairs and then down.

Downstairs, boxes filled the room. "Whoa!" Leo exclaimed, as he came downstairs. "Best. Christmas. Ever!" He yelled, running over to his pile. Bree chuckled, and walked over to Clara's pile which mostly filled the room. "Awe," she says smiling. "Daddy spoiled you," she says, kissing Clara on the forehead as Chase walked over.

"Ooh cool! A gift card to Ginny's House of Pancakes!" Adam exclaimed, as he held the gift card up in the air. Bree chuckled, as she looked at her pile. Most of them were from Athena, Max, Leo, Davenport, and Adam, but there were a few from Chase. She opened one up, and smiled as she saw a picture of her, Chase, and Clara sitting in a tree. _Definitely going on the wall later today,_ she thought to herself. "Thanks, Chase," she says smiling, kissing him on the cheek.

"I gowt evwyting!" Clara exclaimed, smiling, and calling her hands. Bree and Chase smiled. This was the best Christmas ever.

 **Did you like it Stardust? XD. I hope you did! Well. This is the start of my one-shot collection.**

 **If your wondering about _'Am I Right?'_ Don't worry! I'm getting the first chapter typed up and edited! **

**Requests are open!**

 **Next One-Shot: Clara Meets Spin.**

 **Bye!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: Has anyone seen the new Lab Rats episode yet? I started crying like crazy! XD.**

 **P.P.S: Question. If Taylor (S-1) is going to become a permanent person the the show for a remainder of 2015, is Leo and her going to fall in love? That's been bugging me XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Meets Spin

 **Requested By: No One**

 **Plot: Clara's First Day of the Bionic Academy, she meets Spin.**

 **Story Word Count: 504**

 **All Word Count: 653**

 **Summery: Since Krane has been defeated, and Davenport has started the Bionic Academy, Adam, Bree, Chase, Clara, Max, and Thorn all move in. But when she's exploring, and getting to know all the students, she meets Spin, and they instantly click.**

 **Characters: Clara, Spin, Adam, Bree, Chase, Davenport, and Leo.**

 **Ages:**

 **Clara: Nine**

 **Spin: Ten**

 **Bree: Twenty Six**

 **Chase: Twenty Seven**

 **Adam: Twenty Nine**

 **Leo: Twenty Three**

 **Davenport: Fifty Six**

 **Clara's POV**

Iwalk out of the mentors quarters, behind my dad, mom, uncles, and brother. I was nervous about meeting the soldiers that tried to kill my parents, and uncles, but since dad told me they were brainwashed, I worried less.

My dad starts talking to a boy, and I immediately by his side. I opened my mouth to speak, but my dad shushes me, as Grandpa Davenport stated talking.

I tuned out most of the stuff he was saying, as I felt eyes on me. I turned around to see a young boy, maybe a year older than me, staring at me. He had messy black hair, a smug smile on his lips, and a crooked nose. I blush. He was sort of cute.

I heard Grandpa Davenport dish out names to the bionic teens,–most of them consists of Donald–, and he finally got to the boy.

"S-45, your name is–" but Granpa Davenport was cut off. "I don't want to be a Donald!" S-45 exclaimed. "I've already chosen my name. Spin!" He says. "Why would you call yourself that?" Grandpa Davenport asks, confused. " 'Cause I can do this," S-45–Spin– says as he begins to spin around. He finishes and he wasn't even tired. "Okay then!" Grandpa Davenport says, smiling. "Spin it is!" I saw Spin doing a pumping motion, and heard him shouting: "Yes!" I giggle. He was very cute and funny.

Grandpa Davenport dismisses everyone for lunch, and I follow my parents to a table. My mom was discussing some training techniques with dad, so I decided not to bother them. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Spin.

"Hi," he says. _Whoa,_ I think. _Even his voice is cute!_ "Hi," I say back, urging myself not to blush. "I'm Spin," Spin says, holding out his hand. "Clarissa," I say. "But you can call me Clara," I add. "Clarissa," he says smiling. "What a beautiful name," he says. I blush a deep red, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Tell me Clarissa," he says, walking over and sitting down in front of me. "I don't remember you from the house party Sebastian told us to come to," he says. I remembered I was at school. "Well. I'm not technically a student here, yet," I say. "I don't have a chip, so I inherited my bionics from my parents." He looks confused. "Who are your parents?" He asks. I pointed. "Bree and Chase Davenport," I say. "Oh. So the two mentors huh?" He asks, smiling. I nod, as Spin gets up. "It was so nice to meet you, Clarissa. I hope we'll see each other tomorrow," he says. I nod, and he leaves, but it before smiling at me real fast.

As I climbed into me capsule at the end of the day, I couldn't help but think about Spin, and how we instantly clicked. _Well, Clara,_ I say to myself. _You'll see him tomorrow._ And with that, I instantly fall asleep.

 **Did you guys like it? This idea has been on a rampage in my mind ALL DAY. Lol.**

 **Spin x Clara = Spara! XD.**

 **Requests are Open! ()They are mainly open for Brase, Spara, Jouglas(Jackiline x Douglas), and any of my other OC's!()**

 **Next One-Shot: The Bionic Games**

 **See you Then!~Jay Heartly**


End file.
